Goodbye Maho-Dou
'Goodbye Maho-Dou '''is episode 51 of Ojamajo Doremi. It was the final episode of Season 1. Opening As apprentice the girls stand in line and speak while transforming to normal. They put down their items and turn their backs to leave. Premise ''The girls have finally achieved their dreams of becoming a witch; but after Onpu uses forbidden magic to spare them from punishment she falls into a coma. It's up to the girls to decide if they want to save her or remain witches. '' Summary Majoruka suggests they that they should use magic to erase everyone's memory after the girls are caught in witch form by their friends and family. Majorika instantly shoots this down because she would be punished. Onpu realizes they don't have a choice, and despite her broken charm allowing her to cast Forbidden Magic she uses it before someone can call out "''witch" and they temporarily pass out. The girls worriedly look to onpu, who heads into the main room while insisting she is fine. As she walks by Pop, she confides in Majoruka about the charm when they suddenly hear a loud noise in the room. They rush inside to find Onpu unconcious and begin worrying, changing back to normal as Majorika and Lala discuss what happened to her before seeking shelter seeing everyone begining to wake up. They get Onpu changed and tell them about Onpu so that her parents can get her to the hospital. Seki-sensei offers to give the girls a ride there. Later, she sees the girls to tell them that the doctors were unable to find anything wrong with Onpu, and now all they can do is see if she wakes up. After taking a moment to process this everyone begins to head home for the night. The girls are terribly upset and once everyone has gone to bed they fly back to the Maho-do to vent. They are distressed over Onpu and they really want to help her, but they're frustrated because they finally became Witch and they don't know what to do. Aiko suggests they visit the Witch Queen just then, and once Hazuki and Doremi agree they head straight inside to pay the Queen a visit. But they are shocked discovering that if Onpu doesn't recover within twenty four hours she will sleep for one-hundred years as punishment for casting Forbidden Magic. They try to convince the Queen to help Onpu and tell her that it was a selfless act but she cannot go against the rules. Doremi tries to reach through to her and says that she knows Onpu has become a better person since they met her. Seeing how upset the girls are when they begin to try and try to plead with her to help, she agrees that there might be something they can do. She tells the girls to get Onpu there and use their crystal balls to try to wake her. However, as they are still weak the crystals may shatter, and regardless of what happens they must give up being witches for good. She then gives them eighteen hours to decide and they leave for home. Majorika angrily tells the girls off for wanting to help their rival, saying she got what she deserved. But the girls refuse to listen to her as she demands they use their magic to transform her back to normal. They agree, but given her attitude Doremi threatens to change her mind. She uses her Magic Sphere to cast a spell and to their surprise she becomes a witch again. Majorika happily cries and begins admiring herself but in a puff of smoke she changes back into a witch frog. She is very upset and nobody can understand why it didn't work, but as they begin to wonder if it was their crystal size that made it difficult, she tells them they can't give up being witches now, because she will be forced to stay like this otherwise. However, having too much to deal with for right now the girls call it a night and return home for bed. Despite this, none of the girls can sleep as they begin to weep and embrace their fairies. More than anything they want to save Onpu but if they do then they will have to give up being witch, which also means they will lose everything related to it; the shop, their abilities, the time they spent, and their fairies. The next morning the girls happen to see that nobody can remember what occured the previous evening. They choose not to speak anything of it but everyone grows aware of their strange behavior. After school the girls sneak into the hopsital room to see if there's been any changes with Onpu, then they return outside to continue to think over their decisions. They recall what made them want to become witch in the first place, but they realize that even without magic they will be okay, because now they have each other to rely on. Deciding they must save Onpu, Hazuki casts magic to freeze time to let them sneak inside and retrieve the unconcious girl to take her back to the witch world. At the Maho-dou the girls find Majorika, who has come to accept their decision knowing they would do this. She isn't surprised in the slightest bit and knows she can't change their minds. She tells them to hurry up before they run out of time. As this is going on, Pop sees on television that there is a news report about Onpu vanishing suddenly. Having an idea as to where they are, she hurriedly leaves home. Before the Witch Queen, the girls lay Onpu down and begin to cast Magical Stage. Initially it seems to work, but they begin to panic seeing their magic start to flicker and begin to give out- just then, a new voice cries out to cast magic and the owner of it skids to the ground, revealing Pop in her witch uniform. They happily call to her as she joins them, but they warn her that she will have to give up magic if she does this. Pop claims she doesn't care, because she cares about Onpu, and with their powers combined the four continue to keep the magic going as long as they can. It begins wavering out once more, alarming them as the Witch Queen warns them to quit before its too late, but the girls refuse, crying out for their magic to save Onpu. Suddenly, their magic brightens and grows and slowly, Onpu begins to awaken. As Onpu rises from her spot, the magic fades away and the girls begin to cry from relief, and sadness in knowing they must give up being witches. The Witch Queen explains what has happened to Onpu and how the girls sacrificed their magic for her, and the girls line up so that she can take away their Crystal Balls and taps. Their porons revert to their original instrument and wand, and as the girls cannot get back on their own she allows them to ride her carriage. The girls sadly reminisce as they return to the Maho-do, where she tells the girls that from this point out they will no longer see one-another. She and Majorin say farewell and leave, and as the girls return to the main room they find Majorika packing up with Lala and the fairies. The girls are shocked because they didn't know Majorika would be leaving too, but she explains that because she can no longer return to normal, nor run the shop without Apprentice, there isn't any point in staying there. She will move in to the Witch Frog Village, then recalls that Majoruka, Hehe, and Onpu's fairy, Roro, returned to her place to pack as well. After tearful farewells are exchanged the girls slowly head outside of the Maho-do. Onpu apologizes for what happened, but they assure her that its okay, because they would rather have her by their side than magic. As they begin to make their way home they discuss what their plans are now, and the camera begins to pan up towards the sky where a small dandelion puff floats through the air. Spells *Turn Majorika back to her original form *Turn us all into butterflies *Let time stop *Please let Onpu-chan wake up Major Events *Onpu goes into a coma, but she awakens later. *The girls use their crystal balls for the first and last time this season. *The girls give up their powers as witch and apprentice. *The girls visit the Maho-dou and witch world for the last time this season. *The girls say goodbye to the Witch Queen, Majorin, Majorika, Lala, their yousei, Majoruka, and Hehe. *The girls officially welcome Onpu to their group. Errors *After Onpu starts using her crystall ball to erase everyone's memories and the girls turn to look at her, Doremi's eyes and earrings are blue like Aiko's. *Majorika questions why Doremi's crystal ball is so small, but in the previous episode she saw them get them and told them that they would need to keep working to grow them. Trivia *The little dandelion puff that floats around at the ending is based on the scene in the first episode, in which it floats around Misora and by the maho-dou. *It's been said that this episode was written the way it was because at the time the Producers didn't know if the series would be picked up for a new season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Onpu episodes Category:Group episodes Category:Season Finale